


Listen Cat- Extra

by LastOblivion



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Anal Sex, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOblivion/pseuds/LastOblivion
Summary: The two nervous lovers experiment in the bedroom for the first time.





	Listen Cat- Extra

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a bit of a time skip from the series. I decided to make something for those who wanted something a little more if you catch the drift. Naturally their awkwardness was going to come into the occasion slightly.

"So.....how would we go about doing this exactly? Spike said as he rubbed the back of his head, with a smile. The two sat on the big fluffy bed in the guest room. 

"Hehe, I wouldn’t really know Spike. This is my first time with a guy too" Tom said as he stared down at the bed, with a smile. The two were awkward before...but now they were just full blown clueless. To be fair, it was pretty much like doing their "first time" all over again. Didn’t help that they were also just flat out nervous. 

"Ok, maybe its just us making it harder than it actually is. Lets just do what we think will work.....", Spike said. 

Tom looked at the gray bulldog. "Ok, but how exactly do we start? I just don’t want to do anything to mess this up." 

"I doubt you'd mess it up...at least not as much as I possibly could. Lets just try it this way first, Spike said as he leaned over towards Tom and began to kiss him. The kiss sent a warm feeling through Tom. It was for some reason, even better than the first time they had kissed. Likewise, Spike felt it too, that warm feeling that he got whenever Tom touched him. The kiss continued, for what seemed like minutes. Needless to say, it was the longest kiss they had ever had. 

Tom laid back onto the bed, ad Spike threw himself on top of Tom, continuing the kiss. A lip lock that didn't seem to want to end. Not that that was a bad thing. Suddenly Tom, began to feel Spike's "bone" press against his stomach. It was warm, and seemed to be leaking, already. "Well, that didn’t take long Spike. Are you already as turned on as I am", Tom said, as he began to feel his own member swelling. Rubbing together, made a friction, that felt beyond amazing. The fire in their loins burned creating an ecstasy that needed to be satisfied now! 

Spike began to lick around Tom's chest, prompting a small moan from the cat's mouth. But it wasn't long, before the licks turned into playful bites around his neck. It's as if some sort of sudden instinct took over for the two lovers. "Here, let me try something", Tom said as he gently pushed Spike upwards, so he could raise himself up. This made spike question what was about to happen. What was Tom wanting to try? Before he could think it over anymore, he felt Tom's muzzle on his stomach. He even began to feel Tom's chin lightly stroke the tip of his still throbbing bone. Slowly but surely, Tom's mouth began to make its way down towards his extended. 

"Tom, what are you....Oh...Oh", Spike moaned as he felt Toms tongue on his cock. Suddenly, Tom felt himself putting Spike's bone in his mouth. It took him a second to get used to the taste, but he began to like it. Love it even! Spike's moans began to grow louder indicating he was really liking Toms efforts. 

"How does that feel, Spike", Tom asked as he looked up at the bulldog. Spike grabbed Tom's chin and raised it up. 

I'll show you", Spike said as he then lowered his own face down towards Tom's cock. In the same way Tom started, he began licking, and then sucking. This made Tom moan as well. "That feels g-great Spike! I'm guessing I have my answer then", Tom said. Spike raised his head up to sit himself. He wrapped his hands around Toms sides, and slowly made his way down to Tom's backside. 

"Do you think I could...", Spike asked, as he smiled. 

"Let's give it a shot. Just make sure your careful, ok", Tom said as he turned around, and raised his tail. 

"You have my word", Spike said as he brought himself closer. He grabbed his own cock, and swirled it around Toms backside. The warm feeling of Spike's cock being so close to such a tender spot, made his much hornier. Slowly, Spike opened up Tom's hole with his cock; still lubed from Tom's mouth, and his own still leaking precum, which made it easier for the tip to slide in. 

"Ack", Tom cried out as he gritted his teeth. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you ok", Spike asked as he halted. He didn’t want to hurt Tom, but he was going as slow as he could. 

"Yeah, it's ok. I guess that’s what happens on the first time huh hehe", he said with a giggle. More than likely to assure Spike that he wasn't doing anything wrong, its just going to take a seconds or two to get used to. 

"A-alright, just let me know at any point if you want me to stop", he said, as he went in a little deeper. The warmth grew more and more, as he went deeper and deeper. It felt so good around him. Needless to say, it still hurt a bit for Tom at first, but eventually, the pain began to turn into pleasure. His muffled grunts began to turn into soft moans. "I....take it you...like it", Spike asked, between pants, as he began to thrust his cock slightly faster into Tom. 

"Y-yes. It feels amazing! You can...go a little faster now if you want", Tom said, between moans. And just like that, Spike did begin to thrust a little faster. The friction of his cock felt amazing. It was so warm and wet, as it entered Tom's hole repeatedly. Suddenly, Tom began to feel like he was going to climax. Spike reached around Tom's waist, and grabbed onto Tom's cock. He stroked it as quick as he thrusted. 

"T-tom...I-it feels so good I think I'm going to shoot", Spike said as he thrusted even faster. Before, he could, he heard a loud grunt from Tom, and he felt something warm fill his hand. It was Toms cum, flooding his paw. "Y-you...I made you..."Spike began to say, before giving a final thrust. He threw his head in the air and let out a moan, before shooting his load into Tom. "From the sounds of it, our first time was great huh", he asked Tom. 

"You were amazing Spike", Tom said as he laid down onto the bed. 

"I...I don’t know what came over me. It felt good I...I just went with it. I had never been that turned on before", he said as he laid down next to Tom. I was nervous at first but after I knew you liked it, so I guess that put me at ease. I was worried about hurting you, but I'm glad I didn't. I love you too much to make you uncomfortable". 

"You did great Spike. It felt really good, you know. I love you too Spike", Tom replied, as they both kissed each other again. 

After the kiss ended, Spike stared into his eyes. "Want to go again?" 

Tom giggled. "Glad to see you're not so nervous anymore. Yeah lets go again! But its my turn alright", Tom said. 

"Go for it", Spike said as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was to the liking of the viewers. I've only ever written something like this once, and it was a while ago. Maybe I should start writing more dirty things. lol.


End file.
